Missions
Here is where all previous missions will be posted along with all those who helped fight the problem. Missions 1 - 01/08/2013 Mission 1 Grendel whirls around and points to a booth just along the street from the stage, ''"Our first festivity will be taking place on this very stage! We want to see the best and brightest Pokemon trainers in all of Illith! Go, sign up with Miss Mary at the booth and get yourself ready to show off your Pokemon's most impressive moves and tricks at midday!" '' He steps to the side as his Mr. Mime opens his palms much in the same way as the Priestess did for the prayer and light starts to seep into them, filling his entire body with a soft golden shine. After a few seconds, the Pokemon grinned and twirled before firing off a huge solar beam off into the sky creating a shower of sparks. ''"You need to be even better than that to impress myself and Idril so think of a good routine, maybe do a little dance or mix in your amazing fighting skills and jump up on the stage! We will be waiting!" '' Objectives #Book yourself in with Miss Mary's booth to join the beauty competition #Draw/Write your experience of going up on the stage and showing off your Pokemon's powers #You can include your own twist by adding in your classes powers too if you wish. # Pokemon Available N/A Other prizes Shop coin x1 (Buy an item from any of the shops with this coin) Missions 2 Grendel and his Mr. Mime both tip their heads back and act as if they were drinking a large tankard of ale, ''"We all know how much the men and women of Greyson love their drink so the Sleeping Snorlax is going to be having a drinking competition--" '' He is cut off as a large portly lady hurries over to the stage and beckons Grendel down to talk to her. As he leans down she whispers something hurriedly in his ear. He stands back up with a ponderous look on his face for a second before turning back to the crowd with a wide grin. ''"Change of plans my aspiring heroes! It seems that the Sleeping Snorlax is having a bit of a problem with Rattatas in the basement of their tavern and so we need brave adventurers like some of you down in the crowd to venture down there and sort the blighters out! They think that there may be a hole in one of the walls where they are coming in but Helga here says that there is a fearsome Raticate blocking anyone from entering the basement to get to the mead supplies. If you think that you have what it takes to defeat the beast or maybe even tame it then now is your time to shine! Whoever manages to drive the rats out will be drinking for free for the rest of the day!" '' The bard and his Pokemon both stagger as if they were drunk, ''"If you win you had better not have anything else planned for today because we will have to roll you home, that's for sure!" '' Objectives #Head over to the Sleeping Snorlax basement. #Fight or sneak through the hoards of rattatas to find the hole they are coming in through. #Deal with the fearsome pack leader Raticate who will surely find you and try to get you out of its new home. #If you succeed, enjoy your free ale! Pokemon Available Rattata, Raticate. Only one person will be able to keep the Raticate. If you want it, write into the story how you got it and the mods will choose their favourite version. If you didn't get chosen don't worry, there is always next time. Remember that you don't always have to catch the available Pokemon, you could teach your existing Pokemon a new move instead. Or next month you could evolve your starter Pokemon at the end of the mission. Other prizes Shop coin x1 (Buy an item from any of the shops with this coin) Mission 3 ''"Now here is something for everyone," '' Grendel says with a grin, waving at the children in the crowd who either shyly hide behind their mothers skirts or wave back enthusiastically. ''"We have a city wide treasure hunt! Everyone needs to go around the city and try and find the Arceus coins that have been hidden inside items or with special Arceus Day people. You will know who the people are by their golden tunics. When you approach one of these people beware they may give you a coin for free or they may give you a battle! If you approach one of these people and ask "Do you have the shining treasure of Arceus?" and have a battle-ready Pokemon with you there is a chance that they will say "I do but only the pure of heart may have it!" and they will send their Pokemon against yours! This is a friendly match so it is only Pokemon against Pokemon but if you win they are obliged to give you a coin." '' He holds up a thick golden-painted wooden coin with the symbol of Arceus highlighted on it. ''"When you have three coins, either by battling or by finding the coins with sharp eyes you may go to the Arceus Cathedral by the castle and hand them in. The Cathedral will give you an item of your choice for your efforts!" '' Reaching into a box at the back of the stage he holds up a golden sash and a ring of beads the same as the Deerling is wearing. ''"Items for both yourself or your Pokemon, both fashionable or helpful should you go wandering outside of Greyson. So get your Pokemon together and your eyes peeled, this will be an Arceus Day to remember!" '' Objective #Explore the city and try to find the Arceus Coins hidden in items #Talk to the people in golden tunics and ask them "Do you have the shining treasure of Arceus?" and battle their Pokemon with yours. #When you collect three coins go to the Arceus cathedral and hand in the coins to the Priest or Clerics and get one item in return. Pokemon Available N/A Other prizes Shop coin x1 (Buy an item from any of the shops with this coin) & Thick gold and red bead necklace / Golden sash / Gold fabric covered journal / Golden Pokemon collar / 1 Healing Potion